Revenge
by MaeveMonster
Summary: After an afternoon at the Grill and one too many drinks, Melody is interrupted on her way to her car by a handsome stranger.


**A/N: In celebration of the first episode of The Vampire Diaries Season 4, which is airing tonight at 8:00 pm, I have decided to post this little thing I made a while back. Enjoy!**

Revenge

It was about ten at night when I was walking down the sidewalk away from the Grill in Mystic Falls. The street was dark and the road was wet and full of puddles from the rain that had trapped me in the restaurant. The left over rainwater on the ground reflected the streetlights, giving the area a creepy look. I looked down the block for my car, still a little tipsy from the all the shots I had drank barely an hour before. What can I say? I know that I shouldn't be driving but I came to the Grill alone and didn't mean to drink anything, but then it started to pour and I didn't feel like getting wet. So, I started drinking while I waited for the rain to stop.

I got to my car and tried the handle, forgetting that it was locked. I started going through my purse to find my keys and when I pulled them out, I dropped them on the ground. I bent over to pick them up, but before I could another hand plucked them out of the puddle. I stood up to face a handsome stranger holding my keys in his left hand, spinning them around his index finger every second or so, his right hand shoved in his front pocket. Fierce blue eyes stared at me from under midnight black hair. He was dressed in all black too. Black jeans, black button-down shirt, black boots.

"Allow me," he said before pressing the button and unlocking my car.

"Thanks..." I said, holding out my hand for my keys. He tossed them to me and I tried to catch them, but somehow ended up on my butt, in a puddle with my keys a foot away from me. I hiccuped.

He laughed and picked up my keys again while I tried to stand up, mortified. I slipped and fell down again. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"I don't think you should be driving. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"I can call my brother. I think I'll be alright. Thank you, though." I turned and looked in my purse for my phone. I got it out and looked up and there was the stranger again. I jumped and almost fell again. His hands shot out and gripped my forearms to prevent me from falling.

"You scared me!" I got out between breaths.

"I apologize. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, I can call my brother, Axel."

"Really," he said. "It's no trouble."

"That's okay, He never does anything anyways. He's probably sitting at home watching TV."

For a split second the stranger looked a little frustrated. Then as quickly as it came, it went away and he was calm again. He took my face between his hands and looked me in the eye.

"I insist." He said.

I melted like butter in his hands and it felt like I suddenly wanted him to drive me home very badly. I nodded and he dropped his hands from my face and reached into my front pocket where I had stuffed my keys. His hand was warm and it tingled where he had touched me. I blushed and looked at my feet.

He walked to the driver's side door and I walked to the passenger's side. After we had gotten in, he locked the car doors and started the car. We set off in the direction of my house and I told him where I live. He nodded and I leaned my head against the window. I shut my eyes for what felt like just a moment, and when I opened them we were turning onto an unfamiliar street. I looked at the street sign and realized that we were on the opposite side of town from where I lived. I started to say something and he cut me off.

"I thought we might stop at my house for a drink. I haven't seen you around town before and I'd like to get to know such a pretty face." I blushed and smiled at his complement, but I was starting to get a little creeped out by this guy.

"Thanks, but I really should be getting-"

He pulled my chin around to look at him in the eye.

"You should come home with me for a drink. It's really no trouble."

I melted again before nodding. He let go of my chin and looked out the windshield again as we pulled into the driveway of an enormous house. My eyes widened.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yes," he smirked.

"All alone?" I questioned.

"Well my brother doesn't count as company so that's a yes too."

I laughed before getting out of the car. I reached back inside to pick my purse up off the floor, but he was suddenly behind me and he grabbed my arm.

"You won't need that." he said. I stood up straight again and he was right behind me. He took my hand and lead me towards the door.

"You never told me your name." I said, surprised I hadn't asked yet.

"Damon. And yours?"

"Melody." I smiled.

We walked inside and he lead to the sitting room. It had a very old look to it. Grand fireplace, leather furniture, wood floors, wood staircase, wood coffee table, red and brown rugs, etc.

"Go ahead and have a seat," he motioned to the leather sofa. I walked over and sat down while he got a couple drinks ready. He walked over and handed me a glass filled with something golden and smelling strongly of alcohol before sitting down next to me. He has a glass of his own in his hand.

"So," He said matter-of-factly, "You're new in town?"

I nodded, not sure what to say. I don't like talking about myself.

"What brought you here?"

"My mother's funeral." I sighed.

Damon's eyes widened for a second. Then he gave a small, comforting smile. He put a hand on my thigh and squeezed a little, a gesture meant to comfort me.

"That must be hard. I'm sorry for your loss."

I sniffled a little and nodded my thanks.

Then he said, "If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

I lifted my head; I had been looking at my hands that were both gripping my glass and replied.

"No one really knows. Officially, it was an animal attack, but it must've been some really strange animal. The only marks on her were on her neck and she was completely drained of blood. My nerdy little brother, Ronnie, is positive it was a vampire but you and I both know those don't exist."

He smiled like he had some private joke that only he understood, "Yes, of course."

A shiver ran down my spine and I shuddered.

"Are you cold? Here, let me." He grabbed a blanket and draped it over my shoulders, before putting an arm around me. He was surprisingly warm and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned into him and snuggled my head on his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head, moving down to my nose. He kept going down and he reached my mouth, kissing it lightly. I opened my mouth slightly and he took that as an invitation. He kissed me again, moving his arm from my shoulder, to grip my waist with his hands. I slid my hands up his chest and neck into his beautiful black hair. He drew back from my mouth and started kissing down my neck. It tingled where ever his lips touched me. He moved back up to my mouth and his hands slid under my shirt. He started to peel it up, and I broke the kiss only to lift my arms for the shirt to come off. His was next. As he kissed me again I worked on the buttons of his black shirt and when they were all undone he shook the shirt off his shoulders, showing off his perfectly defined abs. He leaned me back against the sofa and broke away again to kiss all over my neck. I could feel the gratifying scrape of his teeth at he nipped me playfully. Then again, and again. Once more at the base of my neck, but this one hurt. I squirmed a little bit but he didn't pull back. He stayed there, mouth on my neck leaving me very confused. I started to feel dizzy and a little faint. My eyes began to close as I suddenly felt very tired. Finally, as I was about fall asleep, he pulled away. I thought I saw something red on his lips, but I didn't have time to register much before my eyes drooped shut completely. I felt him pick me up and carry me up some stairs and then set me down on a bed. That was all I remember before I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in a strange place. Not my bedroom... Although it WAS a bedroom; it wasn't mine. I remember a weird dream. That I had come with a complete stranger home to his house and made out with him before letting him put me to sleep in his bed. I rolled over to see where I was exactly and gasped. There he was. The stranger from my dream... Or was it a dream? Now I'm not so sure. He was staring at me and grinning evilly. Then I remembered his name.

"Damon...?" I asked

"She remembers!" He said cheerfully.

I gasped and my hand shot to my neck. I felt the puncture wounds from... His teeth? That had to be it. There were six on top and six on the bottom. Ugh. This is so weird.

This whole time he was just watching me intently, as if he were waiting for my reaction. Well, here's my reaction. RUN.

I got off the bed and didn't even get a step away from it before he was in front of me. He would've stopped me from leaving had I tried to run any farther, but I suddenly felt very dizzy and I fell back on the bed.

"Ugh, What the hell?" I said, frustrated.

"You're hungover and you've lost a lot of blood." He said.

"I don't remember getting hurt... Oh... OH! YOU!" I said realizing for the first time, "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER."

"Very good Melody, you solved the mystery. But I hear you're not the first one? Your little brother seems to be on the right track." I scrambled to the opposite corner of the bed as he sat down next to me.

"Just let me go. Let me live an I won't tell anyone." I said, desperate.

"You can leave, if you can leave."

"What does THAT mean?" I asked.

"Just go. Leave. Go on, no one's stopping you." He motioned to the door. I got up and took a step, but got so dizzy that I couldn't stand, so I fell on the ground.

"You're just not very good at walking are you?" He asked as he scooped me up and put me back on the bed. I sighed in frustration and sat crossed legged as I tried to figure out how to leave.

"You've got two options. Sleep here until you have the strength to leave..."

"Or...?" I prompted him to continue. No way was I staying here.

"You could have a drink." He said.

"I don't understa-" I started to say as he moved closer to me on the bed. He bit his wrist open and offered it to me. I wrinkled my nose and scooched away.

"Ew." I said.

"Are you sure?" he looked at me, smirking.

"Positive..." But I wasn't positive. All of a sudden it started to look and SMELL good. The blood on his wrist smelled... Fruity? No. Floral? No... Something different altogether. But it smelled GOOD. I started at it and my mouth started to water a little bit.

He stood up and started to clean up his wrist with a nearby towel. As he was about to mop up the blood I said, "Wait-"

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"I'll do it." I sighed.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I'll do it... I'll... Drink."

He smiled and put the towel down and held out his arm for me. I looked at the cut and before I knew what I was doing, I licked all the way up his arm to get all the dribbles that had run down and away from the cut.

"If I had known you could lick like that, I'd have suggested you drink from somewhere else." He smirked. I barely heard him though. I was drinking mouthful after mouthful of the surprisingly tasty red liquid. After a while he slid his unoccupied arm around my waist from behind and slowly pried me off of him.

"That's enough for you." He said. I pouted as he laughed at me.

"Not so bad is it?" He smiled evilly.

"I guess..." I said, not wanting to admit I was wrong.

"Come on, I had to practically drag you off of me."

"Fine. It tasted good. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Fine you heard it. Now can I leave?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

I got up and took a step. No dizziness. I took another. Still nothing. Awesome. I started to walk out the bedroom door when I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Only my lacy Victoria Secret bra.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he said.

I rolled my eyes as I looked around the room and spotted it on the table. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head before walking out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. I walked to my car to find my keys in the ignition and my purse exactly where I left it. I opened the door and hesitated before getting in. I saw him standing in the doorway, watching me.

"I meant what I said." I called over to him. "You let me live, so I won't tell anyone. I won't tell them what you are or what you've done to my family."

"Thank you," He said.

"But that doesn't mean your actions will go unpunished. I'll find a way to give you what you deserve."

With that, I got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. He killed my mother...

Did he say he had a brother? Yes, I think he did.


End file.
